You Can Have Your Dreams
by KikiJuanita
Summary: Moving away from where he grew up and from his family and friends; Kurt always dreamed one day of having the relationship that he seen two of his friends back home have, but thought that it would most likely always be unattainable. That is until one day, he meets a guy who might just make him think differently about all that he ever thought.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I Know shouldn't be adding another story to the long list of stories that have going on; but this one has been in my head for a while, and if you read my other stories you will see here the back story of where this couple that are together in at least some of them, do come to be together._

 _So as you may guess this is Kurt and Dave story - and if people are not into that and prefer them not together; then I don't apologize, because this is how I like to write, and since Blaine is most definitely straight in this universe of stories, well that means Kurt needs to be with someone else._

 _I won't go into much further detail, except say that any characters you do not recognize belong to me and they cannot be used without my permission.  
Thanks for reading, and if you enjoy this story then please drop a review, fave or follow._

 _Love,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 1 -

Growing up in Greer, South Carolina; Kurt Hummel thought that he had it pretty good. A loving mother and father, who both had successful businesses; his mom as a owner of her own cafe, that he would regularly growing up help out at; and his dad a mechanics business which ran from their house in a purpose built garage, and where he too also helped out a lot growing up and learning up the ins and out of a car, so much so that if he ever wanted to be; could have been a mechanic or even a chef, thanks to his mom from an early age installing in him a love of not only baking but cooking in general.

However he found that his path to career happiness would differ from that of his parent's, and they had no problems with their only son following in his dreams of becoming a teacher.

Upon graduating high school, not wanting to venture too far from home; he applied for and got into the University of South Carolina, which from where he grew up was only that of a two hour car drive, so really not all that far when he knew that some from his high school graduating class were going to be going to college much further away and in some cases in different states.

Spending the next four years, earning his bachelor in Elementary Education, and with his best friend since kindergarten by his side, Mikki; who was also attending the same college and studying Broadcast Journalism, he witnessed quite a lot of things and also did a lot of things; but the one he didn't do was really fall in love. Sure there were guys that he dated, and the guy that he eventually ended up losing his virginity too; but it was never really love, and definitely not the love he saw Mikki have with Sebastian, whom she met during their sophomore year and ultimately move in with during senior year and was still with even after graduating, and with Sebastian now in law school whilst Mikki worked for a local television station nearby them; it was that kind of love he saw his best friend and also now close friend in Sebastian have, that he yearned for and hoped one day he might definitely experience.

Moving to Lima, Ohio the summer after graduating; and receiving a job teaching fourth grade at Heritage Elementary School, he bid a farewell to him mom and dad, and also close friends; to tackle that of his new adventure in a different state, where no one knew him and he knew no one in return; but quickly found himself settling into life in the bustling city, that was just that bit larger than his hometown of Greer.

Returning home for Thanksgiving and Christmas; making the eight hour car trip to see his family and friends; come that of Spring Break his first year teaching, he decided that it was about time that he saw more time to appreciate the place he was now calling home, and also as well just unwind and try and make the apartment he had rented less than a year ago also feel more like his and less like something he'd only be in for a small number of hours per day when he wasn't working.

Arriving home from Kmart, where he'd purchased an array of things to finally brighten up the apartment with, he drove into the apartment complex and to his allocated car space; seeing that the gardener that had been there for the past two weeks was once again busy at work, landscaping and repaving the courtyard surrounding that of the building; and he looked up as Kurt drove in past him, giving a small wave, one that he also quickly returned before taking what he'd purchased upstairs and placing down on the small sofa that was in the living area of his place, before going over to the fridge and getting out the jug of iced tea that he'd made that morning, and pouring a glass for himself and also the man working on the apartment blocks garden, before heading downstairs and outside.

"Hi" he said, as he walked over to the gardener and landscaper as he was digging in one of the small flower beds that lined that of the driveway as the cars would drive in. "I thought you might like a drink, since it's kind of warm out here today"

"Oh wow" said the guy looking up to him, with a smile and jammed the spade he was using into the soil. "That's very kind of you"

"No problem" replied Kurt, with a smile also as he passed the glass over. "It's quite warm out here today" he continued, as the gardener guy smiled and nodded as he sipped at the ice tea. "And you've been out here every day for the past two weeks"

"Yes, well it's the job" he replied, with a small laugh as Kurt nodded also. "And this ice tea is marvellous"

"Freshly made this morning" replied Kurt, with a small laugh. "And I'm glad you like it, it's an old family recipe"

"Well it's wonderful, thank you" replied the gardener with a smile to Kurt. "And I'm so sorry but I don't know what to actually call you, since you haven't divulged your name"

"Oh right" replied Kurt, giving a laugh, and smiling at him. "Kurt, that's my name"

"Nice to meet you Kurt" replied the gardener with a smile. "And my name is Dave"

"I was kind of aware of that" replied Kurt, with a smile also and Dave looked to him; as if to say how do you know that is my name. "It's on your shirt there" continued Kurt with a laugh. "So kind of hard to not see that was your name"

"Right, yes" said Dave with a laugh also. "I always forget my name is plastered there on my shirt for all to see"

"Not to mention your truck there" said Kurt, with a smile. "Dave's Landscaping and Gardening"

"For all you knew though" replied Dave, with a smile of his own to Kurt. "I could work for Dave" he continued, as Kurt gave a laugh. "And my name might be Pete"

"But it is Dave right?" asked Kurt, looking to him and Dave gave a nod.

"It is" he replied. "Business is my own business" he continued, as Kurt nodded with a smile. "Did a certificate in horticulture and then also a certificate in small business management"

"And now you're redesigning this apartment block courtyard" said Kurt, with a smile to him as Dave nodded.

"I am, yeah" he replied as he finished off the ice tea that Kurt had bought out, and held the glass out for him. "Thank you for the drink"

"Oh it was my pleasure" replied Kurt. "Like said, it's quite warm out here today"

"Yes it is" replied Dave with a smile to him. "Global warming, huh" he laughed. "We can't deny it's not happening"

"That's for sure" said Kurt, with a nod. "Well I better let you get back to this" he continued, as Dave looked to him. "It was nice talking with you"

"Nice talking with you as well Kurt" replied Dave, as Kurt went to walk away. "Hey umm, Kurt" piped up Dave, and Kurt turned looking to him. "Did you maybe want to go and grab dinner one night?"

"Dinner?" asked Kurt, looking to Dave his eyes widening; not at all expecting a dinner invitation from the man he had taken a glass of ice tea.

"Oh, I've read this wrong haven't I" said Dave, giving a small laugh. "I could have sworn you were, but guess not huh"

"You guess not, what?" asked Kurt, giving a small smile as Dave looked to him with his own small smile also.

"That you know" said Dave, giving a chuckle. "That you're gay" he continued, as Kurt looked to him. "Which clearly you're not, obviously"

"No, I'm gay" replied Kurt, giving a laugh. "I was just kind of shocked that you were" he continued, as Dave looked to him with a laugh also. "Because it was totally not my intention when I came over here to offer you a drink, that you maybe might ask me out"

"Well now that we are both seemingly that of the same sexual orientation" said Dave, with a smile and Kurt nodded. "Would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

"You're not some crazed manic are you?" asked Kurt, looking to him, with a laugh. "And all the jobs you go and do you hit on the first gay guy you can find, and then kill them or something like that are you?"

"What, no" replied Dave, giving a laugh. "I can show you my police checks, which I have had to get for work if you like" he continued, with a smile to Kurt, who gave a tiny laugh. "I don't even have a speeding ticket to my name"

"I'm sure you don't need to be showing me all that" replied Kurt, with a smile to him. "And if the offer still stands, then dinner would be nice"

"Oh, yeah great" replied Dave, with a small smile also and a slight tinge of blush also. "So umm, how is tomorrow for you?"

"Tomorrow night" said Kurt, as Dave gave a nod. "I don't have any plans, well except for an evening alone with some chinese food, my cat and Netflix"

"Tomorrow it is then" replied Dave, with a smile to him. "I can pick you up here at say six, and we go and have dinner"

"Sounds like a solid plan" replied Kurt, with a smile also. "And you already know where I live" he continued as Dave gave a laugh. "So you're not needing my address, and I will meet you out front the apartments at six o'clock"

"Okay, yeah" said Dave with a nod. "Any food preferences you have?" he asked. "Or allergies that I might need to know about?"

"No and no" replied Kurt, shaking his head. "So feel free to book wherever you would like"

"Sure" replied Dave, with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow Kurt"

"See you tomorrow Dave" he said, and turning to walk back to his apartment; he quickly glanced back at Dave who'd picked up his spade once more and was digging again, and couldn't but help take a moment to admire the view, before heading back into this apartment with a smile on his face and wonder what maybe possibly could come out of this new found friendship or relationship.

* * *

 _End Note: Thanks for reading firstly, and what are people's thoughts on this story - and how Kurt and Dave a both portrayed as being. Drop me a line in the reviews, and I will see you all again soon with another update on another story!_

 _Love always,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Apologies for the very long delay in getting up the second chapter of this; it has been sitting on my computer, and yet I have just not gotten around to posting it. However I am currently rewatching Glee from the start, and in the third season now of; and I have realized again how much I preferred a 'Kurtosfky' pairing over that of the one we did get, and thus made me inspired to finally edit this chapter and get it up for you all to read.  
_

 _As always all characters belonging to the show do not belong to me and I am merely playing with them; however the character of Mikki does belong to me and she cannot be used without my permission._

 _Thanks for reading,_

 _Love KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 2:

With Dave due to pick him up in a few hours, Kurt was in the bedroom of his apartment trying to put together the perfect outfit for wearing on the date, and he sighed as he pulled out another pair of skinny pants and threw them on the bed near his cat, Anakin and almost missing that of the cat's head, he quickly jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

"Well a lot of good help you are" he said, after the cat who scurried away and sat on his bed and picked up his nearby cell phone and dialed the number in contacts for Mikki.

Waiting for it to ring, he heard the line click and the familiar voice of his best friend say "Hey Kurt", and he smiled upon hearing her voice.

"Hey Mikki" he replied. "This okay time for you to talk?" he asked. "You're not at work or anything like that?"

"If I were to be at work" she replied with a laugh. "Then I'd not be answering my phone" she continued as Kurt too gave a laugh. "So, yes it's fine"

"Okay, and you're better half won't mind if I steal you away from him?" asked Kurt, with another laugh and he heard the 'hmmph' reaction from that of his best friend.

"I think you mean I'm the better half to Seb" she replied, with a laugh also. "And it's fine, Seb's busy studying at the moment. So I'm just catching up on some reading"

"Yeah, that's good" said Kurt, giving a small nod as his cat came back into the room, and jumped back to the bed and looked at him as to say don't throw anymore clothes at me, before sitting again. "And hopefully Seb's not studying too hard"

"Don't worry I make sure he has plenty of study breaks" replied Mikki with a laugh as he too gave a laugh as well, before replying. "And we all know what your study breaks entail too"

"Yep" replied Mikki, with a giggle. "So is this just a call to catch up or there is a reason you're calling me on a Saturday afternoon?"

"Ummm, well catch up definitely" replied Kurt, looking and seeing that Anakin had taken to sit on one of his shirts and he quickly tapped the cat as to tell them off and he glared at him before jumping off the bed and walking out of the bedroom again. "But also I need some advice of the fashion kind"

"And you're asking me?" asked Mikki, with a laugh. "The girl who is currently sitting in her apartment in an old pair of leggings from college as well as a jersey; and you're asking me?"

"Shocking I know" replied Kurt with a laugh also. "But I just need some advice on what I should wear on my date tonight"

"You have a date tonight?" asked Mikki, in an almost shriek. "Okay you have to tell me more, and tell me more like right now"

"Umm, it's with this guy called Dave" replied Kurt, with a small smile coming over his face. "And he's a horticulturist, and has been redoing the gardens around my apartment block for the last few weeks"

"Ohh, so he's good with his hands huh" said Mikki, with a laugh as Kurt shook his head at his best friend's train of thoughts. "What else do you know about him?"

"Not much really" he replied, with a small sigh. "Hence the date tonight to get to know him" he continued. "But what I do know is that he asked me out, and that took me completely by surprise as I had taken a glass of ice tea out to him, because it was a hot day and thought it's the nice thing to do; and he asked me out"

"And you had no idea he was gay?" asked Mikki as Kurt replied a "Nope", before Mikki continued saying. "Well it's a good thing you took that iced tea out then"

"Yeah it was" replied Kurt, with nod. "But see that's why I'm calling and sort of wanting some advice, because Dave said he kind of picked that I was gay and whilst I'm not too concerned that that is obvious. I just don't want to go out tonight wearing something that looks like gay stereotype"

"Well I've never thought you looked like gay stereotype in what you wear" said Mikki, as Kurt smiled at his friends comment. "You've just always wore what you feel comfortable in"

"Yes, that is true" he replied with a small nod as he looked over to his wardrobe. "But I honestly did not realize until like now. How many pairs of skinny pants I have"

"Times like this when you need a shopping buddy, huh?" asked Mikki, with a laugh, as he too gave a laugh.

"Definitely" he replied with a smile as he stood up again and going towards his open wardrobe. "Really need to have a massive shopping day when I see you again"

"Totally agree" replied Mikki. "You, me and also Ellie; when you're back here for a visit that is what we are definitely doing"

"Yes but that doesn't help me out now" said Kurt. "So help here please"

"Umm okay" said Mikki, giving a laugh. "Guessing you don't want to wear like skinny pants or even like anything that is remotely tight in that area"

"No, I don't" replied Kurt, giving a small laugh. "Just you know so things aren't highlighted"

"Hmm, yes I get what you're saying there" said Mikki, as he nodded and pulled a pair of grey dress pants out of his wardrobe.

"I have a pair of grey like suit pants" he said, looking them over. "They're the ones I wore when I graduated" he continued. "What about them?"

"Yeah they're nice" replied Mikki as she also started to giggle, then continuing saying "Seb, don't"; before Kurt then heard Sebastian's voice since he was obviously now near Mikki say "Well you're the one who has been talking and therefore interrupt my studying, and now I'm taking a break"

"This is not something I need to be hearing Mikayla" said Kurt, giving a laugh as he pulled out of the wardrobe a blue shirt and held up to the grey pants which he was now planning on wearing and nodded with a smile. "You are meant to be helping me with my wardrobe crisis here, and not making out with your boyfriend" he continued as he heard his best friend giggling. "Restrain yourself"

"Tell that to Seb" said Mikki with a laugh, as he shook he head before hearing that of Sebastian's voice; with the phone clearly now on speaker mode. "And it's your fault, Kurt that I want to kiss Mikki now, since you did interrupt me from my studying" came Sebastian's voice as Kurt gave a laugh.

"I'm pretty sure that's not my fault" replied Kurt, shaking his head with a smile. "You two are always sickly sweet together and kissy face"

"Yes, well kissing is fun" said Mikki with a laugh; as Sebastian added, "And other things that go along with it".

"Yeah, so do you need a diversion plan tonight if things don't go well on this date?" asked Mikki, with a giggle still and Kurt smiled as he remembered telling Mikki the exact same thing on her first date with the guy who was now her boyfriend.

"You know I was Mikki's when she and you went on that first date, Sebastian" said Kurt, giving a laugh. "We didn't know if you were going to turn into some grabby hand jerk once alone with her who was only interested in one thing"

"Hmm, didn't need to be worried" replied Mikki, giving a laugh. "I ended up with a good one" she continued as Kurt nodded to himself. "So if you need an out, just send an SOS to me or Seb and we can call you and make up some reason for you to leave"

"Thanks" replied Kurt, with a small laugh also. "But I don't think it will come to that, and hopefully not either" he continued. "As Dave is going to be picking me up, so it won't be an easy escape anyway if things were to go wrong"

"Pity, you don't live here anymore Kurt" said Sebastian, with a laugh as well. "I could have come in as a jealous ex boyfriend and demand you come back to me"

"Yeah, that would not work at all" replied Kurt, laughing, and also hearing Mikki laugh as well. "I don't think you'd be able to pull off at all being gay enough"

"Oh I could totally pull off gay" replied Sebastian, as Mikki said, "No you couldn't babe", before Sebastian continued with a sigh. "Yeah maybe you're right. Kind of love girls too much"

"I'd be rephrasing that" said Mikki, with a laugh, as Sebastian then quickly changed his statement to "Just one girl, I love" and Mikki replied, "Better" as Kurt laughed at his two friends back in South Carolina.

"Yeah, stop kissing whilst I am talking with you" he said, with a laugh. "I can hear lips together"

"Sorry Kurt" replied Sebastian with a laugh as well. "But I do really need a study break"

"Hmm yes don't want to know what that will entail now" he replied shaking his head. "So I will let you go and have that study break" he continued. "But Mik, I'll send you a picture of what I plan to wear with the pants and let me know if you think is good, 'kay"

"Sure Kurt will do" she replied. "Seb, stop" she continued with a laugh. "Let us know how the date goes tomorrow, okay"

"Yeah, I will" replied Kurt, with a small laugh as well, knowing his friends now clearly had other things on their mind and he should be letting them go. "I'll talk with you both soon" he continued. "Love you guys"

"Love you too, Kurt" replied Mikki with a laugh. "Bye" as he also heard Sebastian mutter a goodbye also.

"Bye" he said, shaking his head and ended the call to let his friends to what they were obviously wanting to do; and then quickly took a picture of what he would be wearing on his date tonight with Dave and send it to Mikki, before he then did some planning for his classes starting up again soon; before his date that night.

#YCHYD##YCHYD##YCHYD##YCHYD##YCHYD##YCHYD##YCHYD##YCHYD##YCHYD##YCHYD##YCHYD##YCHYD##YCHYD##YCHYD##YCHYD##YCHYD##YCHYD##YCHYD##YCHYD##YCHYD##YCHYD##YCHYD#

Getting around to Kurt's apartment block a little before six o'clock, Dave parked his pickup truck; which was the only vehicle he had and therefore had to drive that around to Kurt's place for his date; and after getting out of his car and heading up to the main doors of the apartment, looked over the call buttons for each apartment and realised that he had not gotten Kurt's last name, and therefore all the names on the apartment, were that of confusing for him.

Thinking to himself that therefore this was a sign that he wasn't meant to go through with the date, if Kurt had not given him his last name in order to pick him up; he looked over the names with a sigh and frown, when the door opened and Kurt walked out.

"Dave, hi" he said, upon seeing him and Dave couldn't help but look to him with a smile and small laugh.

"Hi" he said, as Kurt also looked to him with a smile as well. "I was standing here so confused, as to which apartment you were as I just realized I never got your last name"

"Yes, I sort of realized that myself when I was upstairs getting ready" replied Kurt, with a laugh. "That I had not given you that or even my apartment number so that you would be able to tell me you were here"

"No, not that either" said Dave, with a laugh as well; before Kurt moved over towards the panel of call buttons for the apartments and pointed to one.

"This is me" he said, pointing to it and looking to Dave with a smile. "Hummel, number 15"

"Kurt Hummel, number 15" replied Dave with a nod. "I shall remember that"

"Yes" said Kurt, with a nod also and looked to him with a smile. "So since I am down here, shall we go?"

"Yes, let's go" replied Dave, with a smile also. "I hope you don't mind that it's my truck that we go in?"

"Of course not" said Kurt as they headed over to where Dave had parked his truck. "Just as long as it's not filled with empty takeout bags and all that sort of stuff"

"I can promise you, it's not" replied Dave, with a laugh. "I like to keep my car tidy" he continued as he unlocked the car with his remote key. "And always make sure I take out any trash that is in there on a daily basis"

"Good to hear" said Kurt, with a nod as he Dave both opened a car door each and got into. "I hate seeing people leave rubbish in a car and thinking it's okay" he continued, as they both closed the door. "That was one thing that use to make me so mad with Kitty"

"Kitty?" asked Dave. "Is she your sister?" he continued, as he started up the engine to his car and Kurt gave a laugh.

"Sort of, but not really" replied Kurt, with a nod, as Dave put the car into gear and started pulling away. "She is the one of the younger sisters of my best friend" he continued, as Dave looked to him with a small smile. "So, she is too me very much like a little sister as well since we did spend so much time together when we were growing up"

"Okay, yeah" said Dave, with a nod. "So you don't have any sisters or brothers of your own?"

"No, it's only me" replied Kurt with a small nod. "But my best friend Mikki, she did become like a sister, and also her two sisters and little brother also as well, sort of become that of like siblings to me also" he continued, as Dave pulled to a stop at a traffic light. "What about you, any brothers or sisters?"

"Older sister and younger brother" replied Dave, looking to him with a small smile and nod.

"Oh, you don't have the middle child syndrome do you?" asked Kurt, with a laugh. "And always tried to seek attention from everyone?"

"No, my parents were awesome at making sure we all got the same level of attention and letting us do what our passions were and all that" Dave replied, with a smile to him.

"That's good" replied Kurt, with a nod as Dave looked to him with a nod also as the light turned green and he started to move again.

"So I hope booked us a table at The Met" he continued, and Kurt looked to him with a nod. "Have you ever been there?"

"Umm, no" replied Kurt, shaking his head. "Never even heard of it" he continued, as Dave looked to him with a small yet somewhat pleased nod and smile. "I've only been living here for just under a year"

"Oh, so you're not from Ohio then?" asked Dave, as Kurt looked to him shaking his head.

"No, I'm from South Carolina" replied Kurt, with a smile to him. "I moved here to be a teacher last summer"

"What grade do you teach?" asked Dave, as he pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant; as Kurt replied "Third Grade"

"Hmm, that's a great age to teach" said Dave as Kurt nodded with a smile. "Well this is the place and it's got great food" continued Dave, with a quick smile as he turned off his car. "Did we want to head in?"

"Sure, yeah" replied Kurt, with a smile to him as he took off his seat belt; and the two of them headed into the restaurant to have dinner and hopefully also as well get to know one another just that little better also.

* * *

 _End Note: As said in above A/N rewatching Glee, and for some reason despite the bullying that Dave did of Kurt; I always felt their relationship would have been a better one to be end game. And clearly since I never really write Klaine, it's obvious as to how I feel about that pairing._

 _Next chapter, which I can't promise will be anytime soon, will be up when I get around to it - but by now you are pretty much aware that these stories are all interconnecting into the verse of where Mikki and Seb did end up getting back together; but also note as well there is also going to me made mention later on as well within this story when they do break up and Kurt talking about it with Dave, who by that point he will be in a relationship with._

 _Thanks for reading and I will catch you; well when I next catch you.  
Love always,_

 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


End file.
